Don't Call Me Peanut
by cenaslover
Summary: AJ is in love with Trish, and he knows Trish loves him back even though she won’t admit it. Will AJ be able to convince the woman he loves that they are meant to be together?


**A/N:** Here's another oneshot. It's to the song 'Don't Call Me Peanut: By Bayside. It's an amazing song, and I really wanted to write a story to it. I know that the title of the song is weird, but I swear it's a really good song. I hope you like it.

**Characters: **AJ Styles, Trish Stratus/Randy Orton, and Eric Young.

**Summary:** AJ is in love with Trish, and he knows Trish loves him back even though she won't admit it. The only problem is that Trish is dating one of his best friends. Will AJ be able to convince the woman he loves that they are meant to be together, or will Trish stay with Randy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone mentioned in this story or the song.

* * *

**Don't Call Me Peanut**

_Drink up beautiful.  
I spiked your cup with angst and a heart attack,  
'cause I've got so much trapped  
It's all because of you.  
So I figured you might like some back_

AJ Styles sighed and watched Trish and Randy flirt nonstop. They had been doing it for the past hour, and he just sat there, watching them kiss, and hug, watching Randy tickle her, and it made him sick.

He knew Trish loved him, no matter what anyone thought he knew it was true. They could tell him that he was crazy, and that she loved Randy, but he knew that deep down, she loved him with all her heart.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey."

AJ looked up and his best friend Eric Young sit down at the table across from him. "Hi." He answered turning his attention back to Trish.

"What are you looking at?" Eric asked, following AJ's gaze.

"What do you think?"

Eric sighed and shook his head. "You gotta get over her, AJ."

"I can't. I love her." He answered simply.

"I know you love her, but she's with Randy." Eric reasoned.

"But she doesn't love him. She loves me."

"No she doesn't. If she loved you, she'd be with you right now, not Randy."

"She feels sorry for randy, that's why she's with him." AJ said turning his attention to Eric.

"AJ…"

"Forget it, I know you don't understand, nobody does. I'm gonna go." AJ said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

_And when I see her  
I'll tell her what's been on my mind  
all these sleepless nights.  
She'll recite her excuses  
Put my tail between these legs of mine  
like I do all the time._

Eric sighed and walked over to Randy and Trish. "Hey." He said sitting down.

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"You two seem happy." Eric said watching Randy kiss Trish's neck and tickle her.

"We are, we've got great news." Randy said looking at Eric.

"What?"

"Me and Randy are engaged." Trish said holding out her hand, which showed her wearing a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Wow, congratulations." Eric said hugging Trish.

"Thanks, um… do you know where AJ is?" Trish asked looking around.

"He should be in the locker room." Eric replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell him." Trish said getting up and quickly walking out of the cafeteria.

Locker Room

"AJ?" Trish asked knocking on the door.

When AJ opened the door he smiled and hugged her. "Hey."

"Hi." Trish said walking all the way in.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked closing the door.

"I came to tell you something." She said quietly.

"Really? Is it that you wanna be with me?" He asked excitedly as he tightly hugged her. "I knew you loved me."

"AJ, stop." Trish said pushing him away. "I came to tell you that me and Randy are engaged." Trish said holding out her hand for him to see.

AJ's smile fell as he stared at the ring on her finger. "No." He said shaking his head. "You're not engaged."

_I can't live my life  
knowing you'll be in his arms each time I blink my eyes.  
Know what goes on behind my back every night,  
afraid I'll never leave,  
afraid I'll never know what's good for me._

"Yes I am. Me and Randy are getting married in three months."

"How could you do this to me?" He asked sitting down on one of the benches next to him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything to you. I thought that you'd be happy for me, I thought that since you're my best friend you'd be excited." Trish said getting angry.

"How can I be happy for you when I know that you don't love him, you love me?"

_And when I see her  
I'll tell her what's been on my mind  
all these sleepless nights.  
She'll recite her excuses  
Put my tail between these legs of mine  
like I do all the time._

"AJ, don't…" Trish said sighing.

"Trish, if you're not going to be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself." He said walking toward her and taking her hands in his.

"I…" Trish trailed off as she realized how close they actually were.

"You love me, just admit it, stop denying it." He whispered in her ear. He didn't wait for a response, instead he closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

_And now you say that,  
you say you love me.  
Well I may have your heart,  
he has your body.  
And now you swear that you're being honest,  
but you're not honest,  
and you never could be._

Trish gave into the kiss instantly, but as soon as she realized what she was doing she forcefully pushed him away.

"I can't do this, I'm engaged."

"But you can always call off the engagement, and we can be together. I know from that kiss that you love me as much as I love you."

"AJ, I'm not going to deny it, I do love you. But I love Randy too, and I'm staying with him. I'm sorry."

Trish turned and walked to the door, she was about to open it when she heard AJ call out to her. "Trish, wait… please." She turned her head and realized that he was crying. "Please, don't do this." He begged.

"I'm sorry, AJ, but I have too. Goodbye." And with that Trish left.

AJ sat on the bench with his head resting in his hands and cried. He couldn't believe that she had actually picked Randy over him.

_And when I see her  
I'll tell her what's been on my mind  
all these sleepless nights.  
She'll recite her excuses  
Put my tail between these legs of mine  
like I do all the time._

He had lost the love of his life. But even though he lost her, he would always love her.

**A/N: Okay, I know it sucked but I tried. R&R.**


End file.
